The embodiment relates to a scheme for effectively utilizing a sensor part mounted on a touch window.
As electronic appliance industry has been developed, various display devices have been developed and an image apparatus, a computer and a mobile communication terminal employing the display devices have been developed. These display devices are equipped with a function of an input device as well as a display function for displaying an image. To this end, a touch window is installed on a display surface of a display device and the display surface is pressed through the touch window such that a predetermined function corresponding to the pressed position may be performed.
The touch window includes a cover window which receives a touch input from an outside, a TSP (Touch Screen Panel) which is disposed below the cover window and in which a V/A (View Area) and a D/A (Dead Area) are implemented through a sensing electrode pattern, and a button part which is electrically connected to the TSP and is formed on the surface of the cover window as an icon.
Various sensors for sensing various external states are installed in the D/A of the touch window, and thus, a gap is generated between the sensor part in which the sensors are installed and the cover window. However, when the gap exists, signals output from the sensors are scatter-reflected and input again to the sensors, so that malfunctions may be caused in the sensors.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views showing one example of forming a touch screen panel (TSP) according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the TSP extends below a sensor part in the related art. In this case, since the TSP is not formed between the sensor part and the cover window, a gap is formed.
Referring to FIG. 2, when the gap is formed between the sensor part and the cover window, a part of a signal emitted from a light emitting part in a sensor is scatter-reflected through the gap, so that the signal is again input to a light receiving part. The scatter-reflected signal causes a malfunction of the sensor so that the operation failure may occur.